A brotherhood that transcends dimensions
by JadeRoseStar
Summary: Sandy and Jack are flung to a different dimension where they get a surprise not long after they wake up. As they try to find a way back to their dimension they meet the Guardians of this unknown, yet similar, world.
1. It's us

Jack moaned as he laid a hand on his head, "Ow, what hit me?" He murmured as he opened his eyes and sat up to take in his surroundings. "Huh, how did I get to Burgess?" Jack jumped to his feet when he felt something hit his leg only to see his staff when he looked down to see what it was. Sighing in relief he reached down to pick it up not noticing the dreamsand beginning to swirl behind him.

Sandy, who had woken up a minute before Jack, silently watched the child Guardian as he got his bearings straight while forming his dreamsand around himself. As if sensing Sandy behind him Jack spun around, his staff held in a defensive position but he quickly lowered it when he realized it was only Sandy. "Sandy, what happened? How did we end up in Burgess when last thing I remember was being in Antarctica?" Jack asked.

Before he could answer the sound of pounding steps, screams of a young boy and howling wolves drew closer to the pond they stood on. Without a word Jack and Sandy flew to hide in the trees on the opposite side of the pond. Seconds after they were hid two young boys came running into view, shocking both Sandy and Jack at their appearance. "It's us… or at least us if we were younger and mortal." Jack whispered in shock to Sandy, who simply nodded his head in agreement.

The two boys ran out onto the pond and stopped in the center of it when they realized that the wolves were no longer chasing them. "We did it Sammy, we out ran the wolves!" The dark brown haired boy cheered and the other boy, with blond hair, clapped silently.

Being too busy celebrating their victory at having out run the wolves neither of them heard the sound of the ice cracking under their feet but Sandy and Jack. "No, we have to warn them they're in danger Sandy." Jack said as he began to panic.

Before Jack could react the ice broke under the feet of the blond haired boy sending him into the water to the horror of not only Jack but Sandy and the other boy. "Sammy!" The boy screamed. Jack is about to fly into the water after the boy under the water but Sandy grasped his arm and shook his head then worked on calming Jack down. As they continued to watch the dark brown haired boy dove into the water after the other boy.

"Sandy don't, you're right, we can't interfere this time." Jack commented as he laid a gentle hand on Sandy's arm, having forgotten his anger at Sandy. Sandy nodded, calming down and both settled back to wait and watch to see if either boy made it out of the water. Several minutes pass before both boys' heads appear above the ice once more and they drag themselves out of the water.

"Are you alright Sammy?" The brown haired boy asked once he caught his breath, sitting up. Sammy nodded his head then signed, (Thank you for saving me Jake. I'm glad you're my brother). Jake grinned and ruffled, or at least tried to, his brother's wet hair making the other boy swat at his hand.

As Jake was checking around the edge of the pond to make sure the wolves were gone he spotted Sandy standing in the trees and blinked in surprise. He glanced at his brother before turning back to look at Sandy. "Sammy, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" He whispered, pointing at Sandy.

Sammy looked at where Jake was pointing and jerked back, shocked at seeing an older and slightly weird looking version of himself. "We can see you, whoever you are, you might as well come were we can see you better." Jake shouted.

Sandy and Jack jumped in surprise when Jake shouted at them, or at least at Sandy. "You think we should go down or fly away?" Jack asked as he leaned close to Sandy. Sandy just shrugged before he flew down to land on the pond in front of the brothers, Jack groaned but followed after Sandy.

"There's two of you? Are you two brothers like us?" Jake questioned once Jack landed beside Sandy.

Jack chuckled, "I guess you could call us brothers even if we're not related. I'm Jack Frost and this is the Sandman or Sandy." He replied.

Jake and Sammy's mouths dropped open at Jack's words. "Jack Frost _and_ the Sandman, wow, wait till we tell our friends. They're never believe us." Jake exclaimed, excited. Sammy walked timidly over to Sandy and smiled up at him. Sandy gently smiled back, forming pictures above his head asking if the boys lived close by and whether they would like for him and Jack to make sure they got home alright.

Jake and Sammy stared at Sandy, confused, until Jack translated what Sandy asked. "That would great. Do you guys have someplace to stay? If not then you can stay at our home. Jamie would love to meet you. He is always going on…" Jake said.

"Wait, Jamie, as in Jamie Bennet?" Jack asked, breaking in.

"Yes why? Do you know him already?" Jake wanted to know

Jack and Sandy glanced at each other, not sure how to explain where they're from unsure on where they even are exactly. "Um I guess you could say that, in a way, we know him If you two are supposed to be us then we know him also Jack Frost and the Sandman may not have existed here until we somehow ended up here." Jack explained.

"Uh, yeah okay. We should get back home before our parents get worried and send out a search for us." Jake remarked before taking Sammy's hand in his and dragging him off, Sammy turned and waved at Jack and Sandy, smiling. Jack is about to follow him when Sandy laid a hand on his arm, shaking his head then formed pictures of North, Tooth and Bunny telling him that they should try and find the other Guardians in whatever world they are on.

"You're right, let's go." Jack answered him and flew up into the air, catching a passing wind current, Sandy following behind in his dreamsand plane.

North was working on a ice design for a new toy when one of his yeti helpers came grumbling through the door about two unknown immortals trying to get into the toy factory. North sighed but stood up anyway to go see what the two unknown immortals wanted.

"Let go of me! We have to speak with North, this is important!" A young sounding voice yelled.

"Let child go, I listen to him and his companion." North ordered the yeti holding Jack and the yeti dropped Jack to the floor. "Now who you and what you doing in workshop?"

Jack stood up, dusting off his clothes and glared at the yetis, snatching his staff back as Sandy moved beside him in order to keep Jack calm. "My name is Jack Frost and my friend is Sandy. He's known as the Sandman to children and we need to find a way to get back to our world. If my guess is correct then we don't belong on your world or dimension or whatever." Jack answered.

North listened before replying, "I see. I call other Guardians and we discuss this, yes."


	2. Meet Jane, Tooth, Bunny and Kevin

Jack and Sandy were waiting in the globe room for North to return with the rest of the Guardians from his dimension, drinking eggnog and munching on cookies. Jack had just bitten into a cookie when the door burst open, bringing a burst of cold wind with it. "Where is he? I can't believe I'm a teenage boy in another dimension!" A feminine voice exclaimed as a tall, slender, white haired and blue eyed adult woman came flying into the room causing both Sandy and Jack's mouths drop open.

"Oh you _have_ got to be kidding me!" Jack yelled, jumping to his feet and meeting his Guardian counter-part half way across the room. "Please don't tell me that this is what I look like in this dimension?"

"Sorry to tell you frostbite but snowflake here is you in this dimension." A familiar voice answered Jack as a six foot one bunny came hopping into the room. Tooth, who also looked the same, came flitting in behind him.

Jack's female counter-part spun around to glare at Bunny, "My name is Jane Frost not snowflake!" She growled.

"Stop it you two, you're getting on my nerves." An annoyed voice scolded as a figure stepped into the room beside North.

Without warning both Sandy and Jack attacked the figure to the shock of the Guardians of the dimension. "What are you doing here Pitch?" Jack snarled after he froze the man's feet to the floor.

"If you think I'm Pitch then you must have mistaken me with the Nightmare King from wherever you're from. In this dimension we have trapped our Pitch in the brightest place on this world. I'm your friend's Guardian counter-part in this world. Now unfreeze my feet!"

Taking a step back Sandy and Jack notice that he is telling the truth just by looking at him. Instead of black or grey colors and cruel, cold eyes the man in front of them appeared to be made from white sand with eyes filled with a gentle kindness. "Uh, alright so what are we to call you then if you're not Pitch in this place?" Jack questioned, lowering his staff and unfreezing the man's feet.

"Kevin or if you prefer Sandman is fine." He replied with a shrug.

Before Jack could say anything Tooth was hovering in front of him, "Are your teeth as white as Jane's?" She wanted to know and, instead of waiting for an answer, stuck her fingers in Jack's mouth to get a look. "Oh they are!" She said excitedly.

"Tooth fingers out of mouth." North told her making Tooth giggle and remove her fingers from Jack's mouth.

"Yup, Tooth is the same here as in our world." Jack muttered making Sandy look at him in amusement.

Hearing Jack's words Jane laughed, "I take it your Tooth did the same thing in your dimension."

"Yes, after I was shoved in a sack and tossed through a portal by two yetis. It was before I was even a Guardian and the Pitch from our dimension was trying to take over with his nightmares." Jack explained then asked, "What's your story? How did you become a Guardian?"

"I was a Ballet instructor when I was alive but there was a fire in the studio where I worked during one of my classes one day, about a year ago. I managed to get all the children out but ended up trapped in the burning building. Thankfully, Manny was able to get me out before I died and I became Jane Frost which may seem odd that the winter spirit almost died by fire. What's your story?" Jane told him.

"I saved my little sister from falling into the water of a frozen pond and ended up drowning instead. I also spent three hundred years without my memories of before I died, alone and invisible to everyone until Manny finally chose me to become a Guardian. I still don't have all my memories but what I do have made me realize that I am a Guardian." Jack answered.

"Is your center fun?" Jane wanted to know.

Jack smirked, forming a snowball in his hand. "If you're supposed to be me then you should know the answer already."

Jane returned his smirk, challenging Jack to a race, and flew out of North's home with Jack not far behind. "I'll be back soon Sandy!" He called over his shoulder as he left.

"Oh great now we have two Frost's to put up with" Bunny muttered in irritation making everyone else laugh.

Several hours later both Jack and Jane return to North's, having spent the time playing in the snow around the north pole, comparing the differences and non-differences of their dimensions and racing each other to see which Frost was faster. "You're not so bad Jack for a teenager with control over winter weather." Jane told him.

"You either Jane, I never thought a grown woman would know how to have fun like a child." Jack replied.

"I may be an adult but when I was a mortal I never stopped believing in the Guardians. I guess you could say I was a child at heart while knowing how to take responsibility like an adult which is why Manny chose me." Jane replied back.

Jack is about to say something when Sandy floated over to him and Jane, telling him they should head back to Burgess with his sand pictures. "Alright Sandy, go ahead and wait for me outside, I'll be there in a second." Jack said before turning to a confused Jane. Sandy rolled his eyes and flew off. "I had a good time today. Maybe we could get together another time and make a snow day somewhere?"

Jane smirked, "I think something could be arranged."

Jack smirked back then left to join Sandy outside, the two of them heading back to Burgess. Jane stood just inside the door leading outside, watching them go. "You're not getting attached to him are you Sheila?" Bunny questioned as he came up behind Jane.

"I think I am he's like the son I always wanted just without having to go through the childhood years." Jane sighed.

Bunny shook his head, "You know that he can't stay here. They'll both have to return to their own dimension as soon as we can figure out how to help them return."

Jane sighed again, a hint of sadness in her eyes. "I know Bunny… please just let me enjoy the time I can with him."

Bunny didn't reply to that, just shook his head and opened one of his tunnels to leave. Kevin and Tooth bid Jane farewell as they too left.

Tooth flew into North's home a week after Jack and Sandy vanished into thin air, a hopeful look on her face. "Have you been able to find any clue about Sandy or Jack?" She asked.

North only sadly shook his head. As tears began to fall from Tooth's eyes North placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her. "We find them no worry Tooth. Jack and Sandy return to us soon. I feel it in my belly"

"Thanks North. I needed to hear that." Tooth smiled, wiping her tears away.


	3. Jamie

**This chapter has a little hint on what I'm planning for the story that will follow this one. Can you guess what I plan on doing next?**

* * *

Jake and Sammy were outside the building where they went to school talking about what happened the day before, using sign language so anyway they didn't want to know what they were saying. "Hey guys, what's up?" A brown haired, brown eyed boy asked as he walked over to them.

"Not much Jamie but we do have something to tell you just not out loud." Jake responded. (We were on Frost pond yesterday when we met a new winter spirit. He said his name is Jack Frost and he said he wasn't from our world. He was with the Sandman but not the Sandman we know, he looks different. His sand is more of a gold colored instead of Kevin's white sand. What do you think?) Jake signed.

Jamie thought over what Jake told him then signed back, (I would like to meet this Jack Frost and Sandman. Did either of them happen to mention what the Sandman is called on their world?)

(Sandy). Sammy answered. (He looks like me but is made of his golden dreamsand and less hair then me. His eyes are even close to the color of his sand and Jack also looks like Jake just with Jane's white hair and blue eyes).

Jamie laughed when Sammy told him what Sandy's name is, (It defiantly fits someone who wears clothes made from his own dreamsand).

Jack and Sandy sat on the school roof, silently watching the three boys below them. "Even if it isn't the Jamie we know it's still him. I'm glad that my mortal self is friends with him in this dimension. What do you say we go down and meet this dimension's Jamie?" Jack glanced at Sandy, who nodded in agreement.

Jake and Sammy grin as Sandy and Jack land behind Jamie. (Turn around) Jake signed at Jamie's questioning look. Jamie does and is slightly surprised to see Jack and Sandy, having expected Jane instead. Jack lowered his body until he was eye level with Jamie and searched for any hint of this Jamie being the same as the boy who first believed in him. "Hello Jamie, I'm Jack Frost."

Jamie swallowed, getting over his surprise and replied, "Hi Jack. Jake and Sammy told me that you're from another world, is it true?"

"Yes, it's true and on that world the first child to ever believe in me was a boy named Jamie Bennett in other words you were my first believer." Jack told him.

Before Jamie could say anything else the bell rang, calling all the children inside for school. Jack stood back up, "You three better get to class."

"Will we see you again?" Jamie wanted to know and Jack smirked, nodding.

"Of course you will, now get to class Jamie, Sammy, Jake." Jane said as she landed on the other side of Sandy.

The boys ran inside, knowing better then to argue with Jane even if she was the Guardian of fun. Once they were gone Jane turned to Sandy and Jack. "Sandy Kevin is looking for you, said he would like to talk to you about where you two came from. Don't worry I'll look after Jack for you while you're with Kevin."

Sandy glanced at Jack, forming pictures, asking Jack if he will be alright without him. "I'll be fine if you go hang out with Kevin." Jack assured him. Sandy smiled, nodded then flew off to find Kevin.

"Ah, there you are Sandy. I hope you don't mind but I would like to know what you and Jack were doing before you arrived in our dimension." Kevin asked as soon as he saw Sandy. Sandy started to tell Kevin using his dreamsand but Kevin held up a hand stopping him. "If you're like me then I know you can speak, you just don't because of what you do. It's alright for you to use words instead of sand pictures to talk when you're not working."

Sandy sighed but answered Kevin anyway. "I had been keeping something from Jack and when he found out about it he didn't take it too well. I hurt him badly and he ran, or rather flew, to Antarctica where he created a huge blizzard. It took me a while to reach him and when I did I attempted to knock him out with my dreamsand but was blocked by some of his ice the second I threw it at him which resulted in a bad reaction from my magic and his."

* * *

Jamie stared out his window, a sigh escaping his lips, waiting for Jack to show up, the winter spirit having promised him they would play today but he never showed up. "Where are you Jack? You promised." He whispered sadly before turning away from the window just as a hole opened up in his family's front yard and Bunny jumped out of it.

Bunny turned and stared at the moon hanging in the sky, muttering. "You better hope we can get the bloody Frostbite and Sandy back soon Manny." He turned away from the moon to look up at Jamie's window, not sure how he was going to tell the kid that Jack had vanished along with Sandy and they haven't been able to find a trace of them yet.

"Might as well get this over with." Bunny said as he picked up a pebble and tossed it at Jamie's bedroom window getting the boy's attention.

"Jack, is that you?" Jamie called as he opened the window.

Bunny stepped into the light so Jamie could see him, "Sorry mate, I wish it was Jack and not me here. Come on outside there's something I need to tell you."

Jamie, though disappointed that it wasn't Jack, closed his window and ran downstairs calling out, "I'm going outside for a little while mom." As he headed out the front door. "What's happened Bunny? Is Jack alright, Pitch didn't get him did he?" Jamie asked, worried.

"Slow down mate, Jack is fine as far as we know and, no, Pitch hasn't got Jack. It's just that Jack and Sandy vanished into thin air after there was a magical backlash where they were standing before they vanished. We haven't been able to find any trace…" Bunny trailed off as everything that had happened changed and he remembered things that he was sure had never happened.

"Bunny, are you alright? What happened?" Jamie asked as he put a hand on his arm, his memories also changing, just not as much as Bunny's.

"I'm not sure mate but you shouldn't worry about it. I have to return to North's, you'd better get back inside before your mom comes out here. Tell Sophie I said hi." Bunny replied as he tapped the ground to open a tunnel and jumped into it, the hole closed up behind him a blue flower appearing where the hole once was.

Jamie went back inside after Bunny left as said Guardian hopped through his tunnels to North's home. As Bunny hopped through his tunnels flew to North's, having had her memories of what happened changed as well.

North was waiting for them just outside the front doors of his home. "Something has happened to change what we know happened in the past. We must find out what caused this and why it involves Jack and Sandy." He told them as soon as they were standing, or hovering, in front of him.

As the other two agreed North let out a gasp, making them jerk around to catch a brief glimpse of Sandy and Jack before they fade from sight once more. The brief glimpse wasn't what shocked them though it was the figures standing with them that did. "Did you both see what I saw?" Tooth questioned.

"I saw two different versions of both Sandy and Jack besides them. What does this mean North?" Bunny asked in a nervous voice.

North only shook his head, responding. "We must ask Manny about this." Tooth and Bunny quietly followed North inside where they waited for the moon to rise so they could get some answers, at least they hoped they would get some answers.


	4. A glimpse of home

**No one has even come close to the hint I put in the last chapter on where I will be going with the story to follow this one. It has nothing to do with the different dimensions but time and the past of the dimension that Sandy and Jack are from.**

* * *

Later that day Kevin, Jack, Jane and Sandy all met on Frost pond, waiting for Jake and Sammy to show up. "I found them Sammy." Came Jake's voice from behind them and the four of them turned as the boys stepped into view. "What are you doing?" Jake wanted to know.

Jane and Kevin gestured for Jake and Sammy to join them on the pond. "We're trying to come up with that will send Jack and Sandy back to their dimension. If they stay here things will begin to change and it won't be good if that happens." Jane answered.

Jake hesitated but walked out onto the pond after Kevin let him know that both Jack and Jane made sure that the ice won't crack. Once the boys were standing next to them Kevin turned to Jack and Sandy. "You remember what to do?" He asked and they both nodded.

Jack started a blizzard, keeping it within the forest, while Sandy created a ball of his dreamsand. Sandy threw the dreamsand ball at Jack just as he caused some of the snow blow in between them causing the sand to mix with the snow. When the snow and sand mixed it created a brief portal giving the group a glance of North, Tooth and Bunny in front of North's home.

Just as Jack starts toward the portal it closes. "No! We almost had a way home." He yelled, falling to his knees. "Why didn't it work? We were so close."

Sandy walked over to Jack and placed a hand on his shoulder. "We'll just have to try again Jack but I think the blizzard will have to be as big as the one that caused us to come here."

Jack only nodded. "I need to rest first. I was still a little worn out from the blizzard I made in Antarctica." He said and Sandy nodded.

"I know what you mean I'm still a little tired myself." Sandy told him.

Jake came over and stood in front of Jack. "I'm sorry you weren't able to get to your home." He told Jack.

"Thanks Jake I only need to rest then Sandy and I will try again though it might take us several days before we can." Jack replied, a smile appearing.

"It's time for you two to head on home, your mother will be worried if you're not home before it gets dark." Jane ordered

Jake and Sammy looked up to see that the sun was going down and quickly started to leave. "Bye aunt Jane, see you later." Jake called over his shoulder as Sammy waved bye.

Jack and Sandy turn to stare at Jane, "Aunt Jane?" Jack asked.

"Yes, their mother is my younger sister and I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone, this stays between the four of us." Jane proclaimed.

Jack held up his hands to placate her. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone."

Sandy nodded in agreement of Jack. "I already knew about your nephews so I don't need to make that promise again." Kevin stated. "Besides young Jamie already knows that you are Jake and Sammy's aunt the boys told him."

"You're lucky you know that Jane. Not only do you have your memories but you have family as well and your nephews believe in you. I can only what my sister looked like as a child and the only memory I really have of her was when I saved her. I don't even know if she grew up, got married and had children of her own or anything." Jack whispered as he pulled his hood over his head and flew off.

Sandy sighed sadly as he watched Jack fly off. "Will he be alright?" Kevin asked in concern.

"With Jack one can never tell but he only hides in his hood when he's sad or upset about something. You'll have to remember Jack was alone and invisible for three hundred years after he drowned and was reborn as an immortal." Sandy answered.

"You sound like you know how the child thinks?" Kevin commented.

Sandy nodded, "I have known Jack since he was born the first time as a mortal baby though we didn't officially meet until he was four years old. From the moment he was born I felt some sort of connection to him and have been looking out for him ever since even if it was from a distance some of the time." Sandy explained.

Jane and Kevin nodded in understanding. "Should we go search for him to let him know he's no longer alone?" Jane questioned.

"No, it's alright. I'll go find him you two can return to wherever it is you live." Sandy told her, assuring them that he'll make sure Jack is alright. Once Kevin and Jane were gone Sandy made his way to the Bennett's home, knowing Jack is bound to be there.

Sandy silently landed next to Jack on the Bennett's roof and had some of his dreamsand flow in front of Jack, making the child Guardian smile just a little. Jack lifted a hand and lightly ran his fingers through the dreamsand. "Thanks Sandy, you always know how to cheer me up." He whispered.

Sandy returned Jack's smile then they both silently watch as Kevin's dreamsand moves through Burgess to find children that need help falling asleep. "I bet it feels weird for you to be watching another version of you makes sure that children have good dreams." Jack remarked after a while.

"You have no idea Jack. I want to be the one giving the dreams but instead I have to watch someone who looks like Pitch minus the dark colors give children good dreams." Sandy replied.

Jack chuckled, pushing his hood back down. "It does seem a bit weird when you put it that way."

* * *

After having seen Sandy and Jack, after almost having them return, Tooth threw herself into her work even taking her turn collecting some of the teeth, refusing to listen to North and Bunny when they tried to talk to her about what happened.

North let out a sigh as he sat down in front of the desk in his privet workroom having gotten back for the fifth time from trying to corner Tooth and get her to talk to him. "Please help them get home soon Manny we need our last to fellow Guardians to come home."

Bunny was in his warren preparing for Easter though his heart wasn't really in. He sat back on the grass muttering, "You better bloody hurry home Sandy. I… we all miss you, especially Tooth and the children. Bloody Frostbite, you better return for Baby Tooth's and Jamie's sake."

Baby Tooth had refused to leave Tooth's side since she found out that Jack had vanished, having lost some of her will to help collect teeth. "I know Baby Tooth, I miss Jack too and we are all hoping that he and Sandy return home soon. We did get to see them for a short minute earlier today so we know that they are trying to come home." Tooth told her, raising Baby Tooth's hope at seeing Jack again a little bit.

Jamie did the best he could to keep his own hope up at Jack and Sandy returning home as soon as they could, missing Jack and the fun he brought every time he visit Burgess. "How are you doing Jamie?" Cupcake asked as she joined Jamie on the way to his house. "Any word from the Guardians on whether Jack or Sandy has returned yet?"

Jamie shrugged, "Nothing yet. I just hope they return soon."


	5. dreamsand and losing hope

That Saturday Jake, Sammy and Jamie were having a snowball fight in the park when the laughter of a group of teenage boys caught their attention. "Ignore them Jake they're just being a bunch of show ponies as Bunny would say." Jamie told his friend making him laugh.

"You're right Jamie. Let's go back to your house and build a snow fort." Jake suggested. Just as the three of them turned to leave they heard some of what the teen boys were saying making Jake mad. He spun around and stormed over to the group. "Don't you dare make fun of my brother like that he's mute, not dumb and is a whole lot smarted then you are!" Jake screamed at them.

"What did you say you little punk?" the leader of the group demanded to know, sneering, and moved in front of Jake, the rest of his gang forming a circle around them.

"You heard me you bloody show ponies" Jake snapped back. "I'm not scared of you."

"Oh look what we have here guys, a tough guy." The leader told the other boys and they all laughed. "Come on tough guy show me what you got. Go on hit me, I dare you."

Seeing what was happening Sammy ran towards to gang to help Jake while Jamie went to find an adult. Just as Sammy fought his way into the circle to stand by Jake Jack flew by overheard and saw what was going on. Deciding to have a little fun and help Jake and Sammy at the same time he created a ring of ice under the gang's feet causing them to slip and fall.

Laughing, Sammy and Jake quickly ran over the boys and towards Jamie who was returning with a police officer. "Where are the boys who threatened you?" The officer asked and Sammy pointed to where the gang was still trying to get to their feet, Jack creating more ice under them to stop them from getting away.

As soon as the officer led the gang away Jake, Jamie and Sammy ran over to Jack. "Thanks for the help Jack. You want to come build a snow fort with us?" Jamie asked, hopefully.

"Well…alright but I can't stay long I have to meet up with Sandy so we can head to Antarctica for another try on returning to our world." Jack replied. The boys cheered and soon all four of them were building two snow forts in front of Jake and Sammy's house.

Jack and Jamie on one side of the yard and Jake and Sammy on the other, While Jack worked on the fort Jamie made a bunch of snowballs. Jake and Sammy doing the same thing which resulted in a snowball fight between the four of them.

Two hours later Sandy showed up to track down Jack and found him having a snowball fight with Jake, Jamie and Sammy his staff leaned up against one of the forts. Sandy smiled as he watched the younger Guardian play with the three boys. Drifting down to hide behind a tree Sandy made a snowball for himself and threw it at Jack, hitting him in the back, making the winter spirit look around to see who hit him from behind.

Having spotted Sandy as soon as he landed Sammy and Jake snuck back around the house until they were behind Sandy before hitting him with a snowball each and ducking for cover. Not expecting to get hit from behind himself Sandy turned in time to see Jake and Sammy duck behind to more trees and grinned. Making two new snowballs Sandy quietly flew up into the air while Sammy and Jake weren't looking and moved to hover above them, dropping the snowballs on their heads.

"Hey no fair using your sand to get us Jack didn't use his staff during our snowball fight." Jake protested.

Sandy just laughed and responded, "That may be but I'm not Jack."

Jack, having witnessed the whole thing, smirked before flying over to Sandy. "Sorry I didn't show up when I promised to but these three talked me into playing with them."

"Don't worry about it Jack. We should go now though." Sandy told him and Jack nodded. After telling Jamie, Jake and Sammy bye they flew off for Antarctica to try getting back home once more.

* * *

Upon reaching an isolated spot in Antarctica Jack and Sandy landed and Jack started creating a blizzard, attempting to get it as big as the one that had brought them to this dimension. Once he was sure that the blizzard was the same size as the other one Sandy formed a ball of his dreamsand and threw it toward Jack.

Jack had his eyes closed trying to keep the blizzard going so he didn't see the ball of dreamsand headed his way with the result of the dreamsand to hit Jack instead of ice blocking it knocking Jack out. Sandy sighed when he saw Jack passed out face down in the snow with dreamsand figures of the Guardians playing with a group of children over his head.

He walked over to Jack and rolled him face up, picked up Jack's staff to lay it on top of him then gently wrapped some of his dreamsand around Jack before flying for North's home. North was standing in front of the globe when Sandy flew in carrying Jack behind with his dreamsand. Taking one look at the still sleeping Jack North chuckled. "Let me guess, you two tried to recreate what happened that brought you here and you ended up accidently putting Jack to sleep."

Sandy blushed and nodded sheepishly. "I didn't realize Jack wasn't paying attention to what I was doing and instead of hitting ice like I expected to I hit him instead so now we'll have to wait for him to wake up before we can try again and I don't know how long that will take. Do you have someplace I put him while he sleeps?"

"Of course I do." North replied as he lead Sandy to his guest rooms. "Jane isn't here right now so you can place him in her room and I'll let her know when she returns home." North told Sandy as he opened the door to a room covered in ice and frost. Sandy thanked him, entered the room and went over to the bed where he set Jack down on it.

* * *

A month after Jack and Sandy had vanished Jamie was trudging home from school when it suddenly started to snow. "Jack?" He asked hopefully, spinning in a circle looking for Jack but was unable to find him. "Who am I kidding, he's never coming back, neither of them are" Jamie cried as tears fell from his eyes.

"_Don't give up hope child. Jack Frost and the Sandman will return one day."_ A voice whispered in Jamie's mind.

"What, who said that?" Jamie asked as he wiped his eyes. When no one answered Jamie sighed and continued home.


	6. Lost in time

**Alright this is the last chapter in this story but don't worry I have one more that will follow this one though I won't be able to start that until Monday, I hope you can wait one day for the new story.**

* * *

It was several hours before Jack woke up and he was out of the bed once he came fully awake and flew out of the opened window to go look for Sandy so they could try once more at getting back home. Jack soon came across a trail of dreamsand and followed it back to Sandy, Sandy having offered to let Kevin take a break while Jack was asleep admitting that he missed giving the children good dreams.

Jack flew up to Sandy and waited for him to finish. "Guess I should have paid attention to what you were doing just as much as I was concentrating on keeping the blizzard going huh." He said sheepishly making Sandy chuckle.

"Yes you should have but you seem more rested now and that's good. Let me go let Kevin know you're awake then we can head to our spot and try again to go home." Sandy replied.

Once Sandy informed Kevin about Jack and that they were going to try one more time Jack and Sandy flew straight to Antarctica. As they flew they discussed on how to make it work this time. "I hate to do this Jack but I think we may have to get you upset like last time. We may need Bunny's help for that." Sandy suggested, knowing that mentioning bringing Bunny in on what they were trying in order to get home would get Jack riled enough for it to work this time, though he hated to make Jack upset.

"Uh huh, no way Sandy I will not bring in the Bunny from this dimension. What will we do if he ends up getting caught in the backlash of our combined magic?" Jack stated, refusing to agree with Sandy's plan.

"I have to insist Jack only Bunny knows what to say to get you upset no matter what dimension he is from and if we don't get back the children, especially Jamie, will stop believing and you knows what will happen if they do." Sandy told him as they landed in the same spot as last time.

"Stop, I said no and I meant no. Why are you insisting that we get Bunny to help us?" Jack replied, his voice starting to get louder.

"_That's it come on Jack get mad." _Sandy thought and turned his back to Jack. "Fine, I see how it is we won't get Bunny to help. We'll just stay here with no way home."

With Sandy's last words Jack lost control and soon a huge blizzard had formed. "Perfect." Sandy said soft enough were Jack couldn't hear him, forming a dreamsand ball in his hand and quickly threw it at Jack with no warning. As if he sensed the dreamsand heading towards him Jack swung his staff bringing up a shield of ice to block it making the dreamsand hit the ice and once more creating a magical backlash.

When Sandy opened his eyes he knew something had gone wrong for his was outside a house in front of a window that showed a little brown haired girl curled up, sobbing in her mother's lap and calling out a sentence that made Sandy freeze up. "Please come home Jack."


End file.
